


Wildflower

by Saroku



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroku/pseuds/Saroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and differences had sent them separate ways. But like a flower in bloom after winter's long reign, fate had brought them together again—and this time, they're determined to stick together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A modern-day florist/baker AU! Many, many thanks to my beta for all their help and suggestions. Since I'm sort of writing this as I go, updates might be a little on the slower side. But I've grown very fond of this AU, and I want to make it the best that I can.

It never failed to perk Flynn up the moment he walked into the florist shop in the morning, the air clean and filled with the crisp aroma of blooms. A fragrance that helped clear up any fatigue or frustrations and situate him in the right mindset for the day. With an apron tied around his back, Flynn stepped onto the sales floor to tackle the morning's tasks. A number of coworkers had come in as well, mostly elderly women, as well as his old friend Sodia. Both went about cleaning up flowers for the day, hauling the barrels back and forth as they provided fresh water for the flowers to drink.

It took at least an hour every day to prepare the store for customers, but with all the work, time flew in a flash. It seemed like only moments had passed when a jingling of bells indicated the first customer for the day.

Aside from the owner Flynn was the only other man in the shop, and though he may have seemed out of place among all the women, he couldn't feel more at home. He'd grown up among the flowers, memories of his mother gracing his mind at times—bittersweet memories, but ones he still felt fond of. With the last of his own morning work finished, Flynn stepped onto the floor to assist with walk-in orders.

With four years of college out of the way, Flynn had taken up work at Zaphias Blooms to help provide income until he could step out into the real world. It was the same shop his mother had worked at years ago, familiar faces glad to see him back. Flynn’s position was assigned to more menial, day-to-day tasks: cleaning and rearranging flowers, helping customers as they came in. He already knew the basics of flower arrangement thanks to his mother, but it would take time for him to work his way up in the chain. Business flourished easily in the shop; he seemed to be a hit with the younger crowds, especially high school girls. But he saw his fair share of other clients as well, from businessmen dressed to the nines to old friends from school. It was a labor of love, and Flynn dedicated himself entirely to it. No matter how exhausting his days could be.

A soft chime of bells caught Flynn’s attention. He gazed up from arranging a spray of snapdragons, catching sight of a young man with long, flowing hair. His dark clothing stuck out among the vibrant hues of the flowers. With hands shoved in his pockets, the man’s gait seemed awfully familiar.

It couldn't be.

Flynn approached him, nerves pumping his heart, growing more certain by the second of the man’s identity.

“Hello,” Flynn greeted. “Can I help you find something?”

The man turned his way, stormy grey eyes meeting his and widening in surprise. “Flynn?” He spoke, his posture loosening by the moment.

“I thought I recognized you.” He offered a smile. “It's been a while, Yuri.”

“Only, what, four years?” They clasped hands in greeting, Yuri returning the grin.

“Time flies, huh.”

The parting of their last time together rushed to the front of his mind—raised voices, slamming doors. Yuri's voice ringing in his ears as though he spoke to Flynn now. _We're done._

Flynn blinked the memory away. The past was the past, and what mattered was Yuri standing before him now, a grown man despite the passage of only a few years. “So what are you here for today?” Flynn asked.

“Uh, well.” Yuri rubbed the back of his head. “My friend's in the hospital. Thought I'd grab her a get-well bouquet.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Despite the misfortune, ideas for an arrangement already sprung to Flynn's mind. Gerberas, carnations, lilies. Pinks and whites with a flash of yellow. Something soft that still had enough pop to brighten a dreary hospital room.

“Thanks.” Yuri spoke behind him as Flynn led the way. “She broke her leg, so she’s been in there a while. But she’ll be coming home soon.”

Flynn pulled carnations from their barrel and headed for the other flowers. He wanted so desperately to sit down and catch up with Yuri, but obstacles would need to be surmounted first. Yuri didn't seem to be holding any grudges, but then again, he always knew how to pull a poker face.

With Yuri's approval, Flynn set the bouquet at the counter to begin wrapping it all together. He pulled out a pink ribbon to tie it all together, in more ways than one, at Yuri's suggestion that it be filled with pink hues. Flynn tried not to become too distracted by Yuri, at how much he'd grown, how his face had narrowed out into a young man's, how his dark hair fell over his shoulders softly like a curtain. How he wished he could reach out and part the sea of black, feel the strands once again run over his fingers.

Flynn shook the image from his mind and brought the bouquet to the counter. Those days had passed. He tried not to stare as Yuri pulled a card from his wallet, turning his focus instead to the flowers and admiring his work. Being a florist wasn't as simple as it seemed; you needed to think outside the box, like a designer, always coming up with different concepts and arrangements for customers. It required quite a bit of mental work, and while at times it exhausted him, Flynn couldn't see himself anywhere else.

As Flynn reached to hand over the flowers, Yuri held a hand out. “Wait. You got a scrap of paper or anything?”

“A scrap of... let me see.” Flynn searched through the counter shelves for the pad of sticky notes he always kept around, just in case. He slid them across the table alongside a pen, and Yuri scribbled a series of numbers down before handing it all back.

“I, uh, busted my phone a little while back. And lost all my contacts.”

“Oh.” Flynn took the paper and tucked it into his pocket. “So that's why you never got a hold of me?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Yuri took the bouquet in hand. “And sorry for what happened. I was an idiot back then. Okay,” he laughed, “maybe I still am one. But that was still stupid of me to do.”

Flynn shook his head. “Don't worry. It's not like I held it against you.”

“Well, thanks for everything.” Yuri nodded to the flowers. “I'm sure she'll like them. And lemme know if you ever want to hang out. I'm at a bakery downtown now, so I'll be around for a while.”

A bakery. That sounded like him. Always making some treat or another, when he wasn't snacking on the things he'd already baked. With a word of farewell Yuri went his way, the bell tinkling at the door on his way out. Flynn let out a breath and looked over the number Yuri had handed over. An unfamiliar series of digits. If Yuri was willing to reconnect, then perhaps they could have a second chance at things—and if not, friendship still suited them fine. They'd both grown through the years. High school was a tough, changing time for anyone, and truth be told, perhaps they both had been too young and naive to be involved with each other.

As another customer made their way inside Flynn tucked the paper safely into his pocket. For now he pushed away all the anxieties and burning questions, focused instead on the work he'd grown to love so much, the fragrant blooms never failing to lift his mood.

* * *

For the third time that afternoon Flynn checked his phone. 11:06, and no new messages. He was just getting ahead of himself. Yuri never was good at arriving on time to things; he'd probably dawdled and left just minutes before their meeting time, speeding down the roads like he always did. Driving with Yuri was a rush, and not in a good way.

The door swung open and Yuri stepped inside, gazing around until he found Flynn already seated at a table. He greeted Yuri with a smile and received a small wave in turn. Flynn moved his lightweight jacket onto the table itself, finding Yuri had braved the still-cool temperatures with just a t-shirt and jeans. At the counter both placed their orders, Yuri's sweet tooth getting the better of him. Flynn had never gained an affinity for sweets—even when it came to coffee, he took it plain with only a bit of creamer to stave off the bitterness. With drinks and treats in hand they returned to the table, the cafe awful quiet for a Saturday.

“So,” Yuri began, “what has the great Flynn Scifo been up to?”

“College, mostly.” Flynn swirled his cup around, still too hot to drink. “As a business major.”

Yuri chuckled before taking a bite of his treat. “Sounds about right. So are you gonna manage that flower shop someday?”

“I'd like to.” Flynn smiled. “My mother used to work there, so I grew up with it. Maybe I won't be there my whole life—maybe I'll end up somewhere else—but for now, it's a plan. But what about you? You're at a bakery now?”

“Betcha didn't see that coming,” Yuri teased. “It's great, and so is everyone I work with. You should come down sometime.”

“Of course. Since you already dropped by my place.”

The more they talked, the more anxiety drained from his body. It seemed safe to say that all of their baggage had been left in the past—at least for now. Undoubtedly the subject would come up sometime, but Flynn was ready to face it. Especially after four years of a changed perspective. Yuri mentioned sharing an apartment with a friend—Judith—although never referred to her as anything but that. Perhaps a second chance would be in the cards, after all. As much as he wanted to get it out and over with, it was more important to rekindle their friendship first.

And being in the same town once again, there would be plenty of time for it.

“How's your friend, by the way?” Flynn asked, sipping down more of his coffee. Already halfway done.

“Estelle? She's fine. It's healing pretty well. I guess her girlfriend is over a lot, so she doesn't get lonely or anything.”

Something bloomed in Flynn's chest at his choice of words—something he couldn't quite put a finger on. A sense of sameness, perhaps. It had been difficult for Flynn to find other people who shared his sexuality, Yuri being one of the few. At least Yuri had found some other queer friends. “I'm glad to hear it. Maybe she can drop by when she's better.”

Yuri laughed under his breath. “Oh, probably. She's always getting Rita gifts.”

Their topic was inching closer to Flynn's own thoughts. Part of him felt he should risk it and finally put it out there, but the other reasoned that it was far too early. “By the way, do you think we might...” Flynn shook his head. Better not to jump the gun. It had been four years, after all; a lot had probably changed. “Sorry, never mind. You should tell me about the bakery.”

“What is there to tell?” Yuri leaned back in his seat a little, the earlier tension drained from his face. “It smells amazing all the time. I make a lot of the bread and treats. Actually, I’ve learned a lot of recipes working there.” Yuri paused, his eyes twinkling with an idea. “Tell you what. Why don’t you come over sometime? I could cook dinner, and we could catch a movie, or whatever.”

Flynn blinked. “Well, sure, if I’m not busy.” He pulled out his phone to check his schedule for the upcoming days. “I usually work until five, but I'll be busy a few nights. How about Wednesday?”

Yuri took a moment to think, sliding his cup back and forth between his hands. “Should be fine.”

With a nod Flynn added a note to his phone, glad to finally be reconnecting with an old friend. Truth be told, while he didn't mind living by himself, he hadn't been able to make many good friends in college—and those he had ended up moving hours away, rarely to be seen again. Connections on a personal level seemed to be more difficult for him to maintain, something he was determined to work more on.

Even if it wasn't much, it was a step forward. And, perhaps, even a step toward something more with Yuri.

* * *

Wedding orders were nothing out of the ordinary, but the amount of planning that went into them could be exhausting—to say nothing of what the clients had to go through. The flowers themselves wouldn't arrive until later in the week, but even so, plenty of tasks remained until then: organizing ribbons and paper, checking stock, ordering miscellaneous table pieces. The work was split among everyone, even part-time help. Flynn was tasked with tying ribbons to ceramic jars that would serve as table accents, and the flowers themselves would be placed inside once they arrived.

He and a coworker got to work right away Monday morning assembling the ribbons and jars. Already he could imagine the finished table pieces: a spread of tea roses, peonies, and white hyacinth, with accents of greenery. The light pink ribbons would match the bright hues of the flowers, creating a soft, harmonious display that would match the bride's own beauty.

By noon the jars sat ready for flowers to be put inside, and for now, were placed aside in boxes the workers would return to later on. Flynn massaged his hands sore from all his work as he retreated to the break room. Accents for the aisles were next on the list—a task that switched over to other coworkers as he retreated to the break room.

With phone and lunch in hand he took a seat, glad to be off his feet. He found two messages from Yuri, mostly trivial chats asking how things were going that week, and Flynn explained the wedding order that had come in. Though it took a bit longer than usual with his sore hands. Flynn had brought in a simple lunch of a sandwich and vegetables—he was by no means a royal chef, and never had taken an interest in cooking like Yuri did. Though perhaps now, reunited again, he could get some advice on how to cook more hearty, complex meals. Even if it wasn't much, his lunch proved to be tasty and restored the energy he would need to work through the rest of his day.

All too soon his break had passed, and he returned to work, shifted instead to the sales floor as the manager cycled other coworkers to the wedding arrangements. After such a rigorous task helping walk-in customers almost felt like child's play, a welcome reprieve from the work he had endured. By then his hands had time to recover and wrapped up bouquets and arrangements with relative ease.

He took note of the influx of orders for corsages and boutonnieres. High school prom would soon come to pass, and looked back in both fondness and hesitation at his own: the nerves that tingled as he pinned the white and violet boutonniere to Yuri's tux, a perfect match with his tie and dark hair; the anxiety of arriving at the high school with another boy, out of place among the swirling ballgowns. The glances as they walked inside together. But any animosity from others soon dissipated, too distracted by their own dates to care. Thinking back, it was almost a miracle they had gone through unscathed, aside from a couple of nasty remarks.

Aside from prom they had kept their relationship quiet at school, at Flynn's nervous insistence. Yuri didn't care in the slightest, but Flynn was too afraid of the potential backlash from others. But for the time they had spent together, it had proven to be one of the best in years.

Until the rift opened between them.

Flynn halted his train of thought. Whatever they had buried in the past was better kept there; and as this weekend had proven, things between them were well on the mend. Though they'd have to face that subject eventually, Flynn kept himself occupied with the positives—with the flower shop, the fresh spring weather, the smiling faces as clients were handed their bouquet of blooms.

His day drew to a finish, and as he talked with other coworkers, found they had all made good progress with the wedding arrangements. Things had to be finished within the next few days, and with the rate everything was going, everything would be on time. That was the one drawback to flowers; their short longevity meant things could only be prepared days in advance of events. Arrangements and planning could be made well ahead of time, at least, so they would know ahead of time when time crunches would occur.

Flynn found new messages awaiting him as he retrieved his phone and belongings from his locker. Evidently Estelle would be discharged from the hospital later that week, and could hardly wait to see the flower shop and meet Flynn. He found himself smiling, realizing that he had just potentially made a new network of friends. While he didn't mind keeping to himself, he found that at times all he wanted was to sit around with friends like he used to in college. Even if it was only for menial tasks.

With a reply that he was excited as well to meet up, Flynn slipped his phone into his pocket and gathered all his things, bidding everyone farewell as he stepped out into the spring evening air and returned home.

* * *

Apartment 2205. This was it. Flynn took a breath before rapping fingers against the door, a short series of barks sounding in reply. He smiled to himself at the thought that Yuri had taken in a dog—or perhaps it was Judith's? Soon the door swung open to Yuri's grinning face, and he gestured for Flynn to enter. As he stepped inside a husky approached and sat before him, ice-blue eyes gazing up to Flynn.

While Yuri closed the door behind them Flynn ran fingers across the husky's back. Despite the barks from earlier he was proving to be a docile, well-behaved dog, his tail swishing along the floor as Flynn pet him.

“Well, aren't you friendly today,” Yuri laughed. “This is Repede.”

“Rapide?” Flynn questioned. “Like the French word?”

“What? No, Repede.” Yuri sounded out the name slowly. “That was his name at the shelter. I know it's kinda weird, but I didn't have the heart to change it.”

“That sounds like you.” Flynn glanced his way with a smile. “He's a very pretty dog.”

“Thanks. He's really chill, too, so don't worry. He won't chew up your shoes or anything.”

Flynn finished petting and stood back up, slipping off his shoes by the door before following Yuri to the living area. A mess of paper and magazines cluttered his coffee table, a gaming controller atop it all like a paperweight. Messy as ever.

“Uh, sorry about that.” Yuri shuffled papers around and formed a stack hastily. “I've just been cooking since I got off work.”

“It's all right.” Flynn chuckled. “That's how you've always been.”

“Shut it,” Yuri teased, a smirk on his face as he stepped over to the kitchen. “Dinner’s gonna be a few more minutes, so just make yourself at home.”

Flynn took his offer and sat himself at the couch. Soon Repede had come to the living room as well and crossed over to where his dog bed rested, grabbing a toy bone and chewing at it. As much as Flynn wanted to pet him again, he knew not to test limits when it came to animals, especially such a large one.

From his spot at the couch Flynn had a line of sight to the kitchen, and found himself unable to resist glancing Yuri's way. He moved about at the oven, shifting between pots and pans, something sizzling as he added in ingredients. The scent of chicken and pasta soon drifted his way and stirred his appetite. He'd come a long way since high school, since his days of cookies and muffins. Yuri could probably cook up a full course meal now. Flynn wondered why he had stuck with baking, and not branched out to other culinary areas; clearly he knew what he was doing. Perhaps his affinity for sweets had won him over.

Yuri paused to pull his hair up into a ponytail, Flynn just noticing that he'd kept a hairband around his wrist. The dark strands swayed enchantingly back and forth, and for a moment, he was caught up in Yuri's beauty, in the ways he had grown since high school. His gaze broke away quickly as Yuri turned to toss something into the trash. Embarrassed, Flynn looked elsewhere in the room, rubbing the back of his neck. Was it too much to hope Yuri hadn't caught him staring? 

If Yuri had, he kept quiet about it. Flynn spied a shelf of movies and stepped over to it. Anything to distract him. His eyes roved along titles both familiar and unknown, eventually pulling out a recent favorite of his. An action flick with superheroes that thankfully focused more on building plot than explosions. Although the explosions were nice.

As Flynn put the movie at the coffee table Yuri was moving more about the kitchen, carrying a steaming bowl to the table. Flynn approached the kitchen to find a mix of fettuccine, broccoli, and slices of chicken, along with other scents and spices he couldn't quite pin down. A fine meal if he ever saw one.

“It's still hot, but go ahead and help yourself,” Yuri said. “I've also got some almond pound cake for later. So make sure to save some room.”

He wasn't messing around. “This is... wow. Thank you.”

“Oh, please. This is nothing.” Yuri took a seat and served himself a large helping. “Least I could do after four years, right?”

Between bites of food, conversation passed easily between them, laughter cutting through clean as a bell, warmth fluttering in Flynn's chest at the grin on Yuri's face. He had thought about Yuri at times in their absence, but now, sitting here finally reunited, he couldn't be happier. He'd missed Yuri's sense of humor, even with how crude it could be, the way he threw his head back with laughter, the low timbre of his voice as it graced Flynn's ears. Yuri's attitude had gotten him in trouble plenty of times in high school, and it was a relief to see that he had gotten through college and on his own. He couldn't say for sure whether Yuri still misbehaved, but now, at least, Yuri was happy to be in his presence.

Once both had eaten their fill Yuri set aside leftovers for the next day. Before they retreated into the living room Yuri pulled out the pound cake, a full, sweet aroma filling the room as he cut slices for both of them. With plates in hand they made their way to the couch where Yuri espied the movie at the coffee table.

“Hey, nice,” he commented, setting everything up to watch. “Guess your tastes aren't so shitty after all.”

A mouthful of food prevented Flynn from commenting. He threw a glare Yuri's way only to be met with a snort. It would take a hell of a lot more to intimidate him. Once the movie had started up, Yuri slid into place beside him on the couch, resting legs on the table with his plate of food in hand. The dessert cake was still moist and packed full of flavor; sweet but not overpowering, a nice end to their meal. Probably baked by Yuri as well. He made a mental note to check out the bakery when he could—perhaps for lunch someday next week.

The dessert was finished in time for the movie to start. Flynn could feel the same thrill mounting as the first time he had watched it. Since he'd last seen it Flynn had forgotten some parts, and found himself anxious for the cast of characters, knowing at least some of the pain they would endure before all was said and done. At the very least he never jumped at the sudden explosions, saving himself some embarrassment.

The movie had been part of a planned series, and as such a cliffhanger presented itself at the end. Just less than a year remained until the follow-up, and Flynn was eager to see where they would go. As the credits rolled Yuri stretched out. He realized then his hair had remained in a ponytail, and finally pulled it free, Flynn watching in the corner of his eye as it tumbled out of place and cascaded to his shoulders. He glanced away and swallowed, wondering if he should bring up the topic of their relationship.

Was he a fool to think they could work things out now? To think that things were different since they'd grown?

Flynn remained silent as Yuri popped the movie out and returned it to its niche on the shelf. He settled back in place, a familiar warmth, thoughts still tugging at Flynn's mind.

“What's up?” Yuri asked, draping an arm over the top of the couch.

“Um,” Flynn began. Smooth. “I'm just wondering... where we are. Are we just friends? Or...”

Yuri sighed. “I don't really know, either. I'd be lying if I said I didn't still think about you.”

At that Flynn perked up and glanced his way.

It had been over something stupid. Probably Flynn's fault more than anything, for being too overbearing, trying too much to tell Yuri what to do. His words had come from concern, not a sense of dominance; Yuri was always too brash and getting into fights, and despite Flynn warning him that he should shape himself up, Yuri kept at it. A suspension from school was the first crack in the pavement. Words flew between them, pointed fingers, raised voices, until Yuri gave up and left, slamming the door in more ways than one.

Maybe they had just been too young.

Flynn reached out to push hair behind Yuri's ear. It had been so long. So long since Yuri's eyes fell softly closed, tilting the slightest bit into his hand as Flynn lingered at his jaw. Was this the right thing to do? Was he moving too fast? Flynn trailed to Yuri's shoulder and edged closer, his vision giving way to darkness before lips finally met, soft and warm and slick on his. A breath escaped into his mouth and sent goosebumps along his skin. Yuri pulled back with a look of concern, his brow knit together in thought.

“Sorry.” He didn't meet Flynn's gaze. “I can't do this.”

“No, I'm sorry.” Flynn pulled his hand back, worry sending his heart racing. He should've stopped himself when he had the chance. “That... was stupid of me.”

“I wouldn't say stupid.” Yuri sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. “It's just complicated.”

“How so?” Flynn asked.

“I don't know. I thought... back then, I thought we were done. I thought I had moved on. But when I saw you again, something in me reconsidered.” His eyes roved around the room as he thought. “We were just kids back then. Maybe things could work out now.”

“I understand. We don't have to figure this out right away.”

Yuri laughed, finally meeting his eyes. “Man, this isn't like me at all. Getting all mushy like this.”

Flynn chuckled as well, glad to see him back in better spirits. A glance at the clock then revealed it was nearing eleven—past his bedtime already. He was surprised he hadn't started to fall asleep, but then again, Yuri had a way of keeping his attention. Yuri masked a yawn behind his hand as he followed Flynn's gaze to the clock.

“Shit, I should let you get back,” Yuri said. “Didn't mean to keep you this late.”

“It's okay, I had fun. Thanks for everything.”

They both moved off the couch and Flynn shuffled over to the front door. Repede joined as well, curious as to what was going on. With shoes on and a few awkward words of farewell, Flynn made his way into the hall, both waving goodbye for the evening. When the door closed behind him Flynn let out a quiet sigh, relaxing as the tension drained from his body.

For a moment, Flynn had worried that he'd sabotaged their friendship again just as it was on the mend. The kiss had probably been a bit much. He placed fingers to his lips as the faint memory replayed in his mind. He'd hooked up with a few men in college, but none of them had managed to hold his interest. A bit ironic that someone like Yuri—someone so brash and different from himself—could capture Flynn's heart like he did.

Discussions would come eventually, but for now, it was enough just being together again.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years ago Yuri never would have dreamed he'd be at this point. A job he enjoyed, a roof over his head, a group of friends who loved him for all he was—no matter his shortcomings and faults.

Childhood hadn't been easy on him. Two foster homes and behavioral problems led to difficulty in school, difficulty connecting with others. Flynn had been one of the few constant things in his life—at least during high school—and they couldn't be more different. While Flynn tended to stay within the lines, Yuri acted on what he felt was right. But their intentions ran the same: fighting for what was right, no matter the adversity. Despite their differences, they felt drawn to one another. But Flynn also had a good sense of humor and a true heart of gold; qualities Yuri couldn't help but admire. His smile and spirit was radiant despite the challenges Flynn faced in his own life.

Back then, he thought they had something that would stand time and adversity. But the differences had proven to be too much. And so he walked out on Flynn's life, never expecting to see him once high school had ended.

But four years later Yuri was a changed man, and realized how stupid, how brash he had been. While he still had a knack for rebellion, he was able to think things through at a better angle. And now that Flynn was back in his life—was it time to reconsider? Time to mend their friendship? Flynn had grown into a kind young man, and didn't seem to harbor any grudges for what Yuri had done to him. He had made the first _move_ , for god's sake. Something still lingered between them, but Yuri wondered if it was worth salvaging. Wondered if things would just end up playing out the same way.

Then again, he wouldn't know until he tried.

Thoughts of Flynn enveloped him as Yuri made his way to work, but once inside he shoved the worries to the back of his mind. There was much to be done; dough to be made and treats to be baked. His days began now at the crack of dawn—a life he never would have envisioned before college. But Yuri didn't mind the hours. The other workers brought life to the bakery, and soon the kitchen was filled with the whirring of beaters and mixers, the clank of metal trays as they slid into place.

Kneading the dough proved to be good therapy for a troubled mind. Yuri worked at the prepared dough and formed buns that would be placed in the oven and later decorated with glazes and jams. The morning rush wasn't far away, but they always managed to prepare enough treats in time. A heavenly ambrosia filled the kitchen before long, and Yuri was thankful he'd had a filling breakfast that morning.

Once they got started time flew by in a flash, Yuri hard at work despite sore muscles. He'd grown used to the physical labor, but still, by the time things closed up at two o'clock he was ready for a nap.

When he arrived home later Repede greeted him excitedly, ready for a walk in the fresh air. His nap would have to wait until afterwards. Still, the warm spring air helped breathe life back into him after a hectic day, and he was glad to be around Repede again. He was a proud dog who loved Yuri dearly, especially after a tumultuous life that had resulted in being left at the shelter. They had proven to be a lot alike, in that sense.

Once back inside Yuri practically collapsed on the sofa, shoes still tied at his feet, too exhausted to care anymore.

* * *

Even on his day off Yuri moved about his kitchen with mixers and rolling pins, hard at work forming treats for Estelle's homecoming. Judy had taken up the task of retrieving her—along with Rita, trying to hide her obvious excitement—while Yuri took care of all the food. In all the excitement he had almost forgotten about Flynn, until a text arrived to confirm the time. Against his better judgment Yuri invited him over early. He could use the companionship.

He had just slid out a tray of baked muffins when a knock came at his door. Repede ruffed quietly, probably just awoken from a nap, and once Yuri had placed the tray down he pulled open the door, oven mitt still on his hand. To his surprise a bouquet of flowers rested in his hand, blooms of lavender and white.

“Sorry, wrong apartment,” Yuri teased, pretending to shut the door on his face.

Evidently Flynn had seen that coming, giving him a roll of the eyes before Yuri welcomed him properly inside.

“Thought I'd bring something to brighten up the place,” Flynn explained as he stepped inside.

“What, is my place that dreary?”

Flynn blinked. “No, I—”

“Kidding. Geez. Hang on, let me see if I can find something for those.”

Judy was bound to have a vase or two somewhere, right? Yuri slipped off his oven mitt and hunted through the cabinets until he found a suitable one and filled it with water. He made what space he could on the table and Flynn made his way over to place them inside.

“Did you make all of these?” Flynn breathed, inspecting the treats already at the table, a loaf of cheese danish and brownies. Was it a bit much? Maybe. But at least they would have leftover treats for the next few days.

“What, are you surprised?” As Flynn unwrapped the flowers to set them in the vase, Yuri began moving the muffins to a serving platter. He set one aside and glanced over to Flynn. “Hey, got something for you.”

Flynn looked up from arranging the flowers. A look of surprise lit up his face, brow raised as he met Yuri's eyes. “Really? Thank you.” Soon he stood before Yuri and carefully pulled wrapping from the muffin. As he bit into it a smile spread onto his lips, eyes roving from Yuri to the treat. “It's delicious.”

“Hope you brought an appetite, 'cause I've got plenty of treats to go around.”

Flynn was too busy finishing his muffin to speak and nodding instead, his smile still bright and contagious, spreading to Yuri as well. Something sparked between them, Yuri's heart slamming against chest before he toted the muffins over to the table. A gentle touch met his arm, and Yuri paused, knowing exactly what question would be at Flynn's lips.

“Not now,” Yuri said. “I haven't... had time to think, all right?”

“What? No, that's not what I meant.”

Yuri turned to him, raising a brow as laughter came from Flynn. “There's flour on your nose.”

Flynn ran a thumb along it and brushed the flour off on his jeans.

“Uh, thanks.” Yuri rubbed along his nose in case anything else remained, but came off clean. He managed a flicker of a smile in gratitude that Flynn returned.

With Flynn's help they cleaned off all the utensils and finished last minute preparations. Yuri was glad now to have called him over early. Clean-up took much less time with the extra help, and soon they sat together at the couch, more treats in hand. A text from Judy indicated she had picked up both girls and would arrive next half hour. Plenty of time to visit with Flynn without worry of prying ears and eyes.

“So how did you all meet?” Flynn asked. “College?”

“No, not quite. Just Judy. Estelle just started college, and her girlfriend's still in high school. Man, I feel so old.”

“Does Judith cook too?”

Yuri shrugged. “Here and there. She mostly does painting and stuff.”

He had attended a school for fine arts, and as such, was presented with a variety of programs and people. They had met in a general studies class, and while Yuri didn't have much of a knack for drawing, Judy's skill with pen and paper was extraordinary, rendering detailed sketches and portraits in no time at all. Even when they branched into separate areas—Yuri into the culinary field, and Judy into painting—they stuck together. Her spunkiness and love for joy, for life, was exactly what Yuri had needed, a breath of fresh air riding on the coattails of his fragmented childhood.

Yuri worked at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. “To be honest,” Yuri continued, “we kind of had a thing going for a while, but it didn't work out. We're still good friends, though. Sorry, that was kind of personal, wasn't it?”

Flynn shook his head. “No, it's all right. That's kind of how things were for me, too.” He laughed softly, eyes flitting from Yuri's eyes to his hands still working at the thread.

“Oh yeah?” Yuri grinned.

“Nothing serious,” Flynn assured him, waving the subject aside. “They didn't really... have that spark. Not like you.”

Yuri's hands stilled for a moment. There hadn't been enough time to think about where they stood. For now, it was enough just being friends. And while they had grown since high school, part of him worried about stepping back into a relationship. Had he grown _enough_? Would they just end up storming out of each other's lives like they had before?

Tension hung in the air until a knock scattered it, and Yuri hurried for the door. He pulled it open to smiling faces, Estelle at the front of the line with crutches under her arms. Despite the circumstances her face shone bright, glad to finally be out and about. Yuri pulled the door open wide and let Estelle in. Repede had come over to investigate their guests, and Flynn gently kept him out of the way as Estelle made her way inside. Rita was right behind her with Judy at the rear, shaking off an umbrella before stepping inside.

“Of course it decided to rain,” Judy explained.

Yuri had been so busy cooking and talking that he hadn't even stopped to check on the weather. He couldn't hear any rain outside, but then again, with all the commotion anything would've been drowned out.

“Of course. Glad you made it back alright,” Yuri said as he closed the door.

“Oh, is this the friend you were talking about?” Judy asked as she stepped over to Flynn.

“Yeah. Guys, this is my old friend, Flynn. He's the one at the flower shop downtown.”

“Yuri told us all about you!” Estelle chimed in. “Thank you so much for the flowers. Oh, I'm Estelle, and this is Rita.”

Flynn introduced himself to everyone, beaming as he shook hands. Soon the apartment was alive with chatter, and as everyone settled in to the living room Yuri brought over the tray of muffins to start off with. Repede sniffed at the treats in curiosity, but obediently moved aside when Yuri gave him a firm denial.

Estelle and Flynn hit it off right away with a discussion of novels and other topics that flew straight over Yuri's head. At times Rita would join the conversation, but otherwise kept to herself like usual, eventually helping Judy to set up a card game. Flynn fit in even better than Yuri had anticipated—laughing along with everyone like he'd known them for years, cracking innocent jokes that even Yuri chuckled at, his smile never dulling. And he proved to be incredibly crafty when it came to strategy. But then again, being a business major in college, you had to have a sharp mind.

More and more Yuri was seeing the man he'd grown into: kind and selfless and, at times, stubborn. But then again, so was Yuri. It was a double-edged sword in that way. The similarities proved to run much closer between them than it had four years ago, at least.

Maybe there was something in the cards for them after all.

Three hours had passed when things began to wind down, Estelle practically falling asleep against Rita multiple times. She had to be exhausted from all her ordeals the past month. Drowsily, and with Judy's help, she pulled herself onto her crutches as they all prepared to leave. At Yuri's insistence they took leftover brownies for Estelle to enjoy later. With words of gratitude and farewell Estelle and Rita left the apartment, Judy tagging along to drive them home. Silence settled over the room, over him and Flynn, and together they packed away treats.

“Why don't you take some muffins with you?” Yuri suggested. “Whenever you end up leaving.”

“Are you sure?” Flynn asked as he set the last muffin in the container.

“Yeah, I mean, we've got plenty of treats around here. I can always bake more for myself if I want.”

“I see. Thank you, I will.”

“We'll just set 'em aside for now. So now what?” Yuri folded his arms and rested against the kitchen counter. “Wanna hang out here, go somewhere?”

Flynn glanced at the clock. Just past three thirty. “Is the weather cleared up yet? I wouldn't mind going for a walk.”

“You know, that's probably a good idea.” They both stepped to the window and gazed outside. Sunshine everywhere they looked, only a few clouds left in the sky. The spring shower had passed a while ago with no sign of return any time soon. He grabbed Repede's leash and hooked him up, and the three of them left to stroll around the neighborhood.

Repede could hardly wait to rush out into the warm spring afternoon, tugging Yuri forward and stirring a laugh from him and Flynn as they tried to keep up. Once his initial burst of energy died out Repede slowed to a mild trot and allowed for civil conversation with Flynn.

“So how did you like everyone?” Yuri asked.

“They're incredibly kind,” Flynn said, a smile on his face like always. “I can tell they treasure you a lot, Yuri.”

“Come on, no cheesy lines.” Yuri jabbed his arm. “It looked like you had a good time, though.”

Flynn nodded. “Yeah. Thank you. I really needed something like this.”

“You need to get out more,” Yuri teased, laughing at Flynn's soft huff. “Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances to hang out. We're not going anywhere for a while.”

“Me either, probably. I'm really enjoying the flower shop.”

They rounded a corner, already halfway done with Repede's usual route. Even with all the bustle of the cars and neighborhood, they managed to find solace together, in their own little world that easily pushed everything else to the far reaches of Yuri's mind. Yuri drank up the sunshine and took in a breath of air, happy for once with where he was in life. Though time would prove not to be an issue, Yuri still needed to mull things over. They'd only just met back up—were they moving along too fast?

Rarely had this line of thought ever graced his mind. But Flynn made him reconsider, made him think. There was something about him; a glimmer of light Yuri felt compelled to chase after, to hold in his hands and feel its warmth pulsate. Yuri shook his head with a quiet laugh. Waxing poetic was hardly his style.

He would take it, though, after all the years he'd spent questioning where things were going. At least now, he had friends who treasured him for all his worth.

* * *

With a careful touch Yuri formed slices of strawberries into a star shape atop the tart and whipped cream, garnishing it with blackberries and a sprig of mint. One more dessert down, three to go. He moved on to assemble strawberry shortcakes, sandwiching the pieces of sponge cake with cream and thinly sliced strawberries—everywhere he looked, more strawberries. Good thing it was his favorite fruit. Yuri moved about the kitchen with graceful speed, whipping out one dessert after the next with ease.

It was the lunchtime rush, and bread and desserts alike seemed to vanish from the display case. Just like when they arrived in the morning the kitchen was a whir of flour and dough and cream—never a dull moment from open to close. Yuri had definitely made the right choice when it came to jobs. He couldn't stand sitting behind a desk all day. He had to move, be in the moment, have tactile experiences and work with his hands. Not to mention it was an environment he loved, surrounded by food and sweets and the beauty of desserts.

Yuri toted the treats to restock out to the dessert case. He'd only been at it a few moments when someone cleared their throat on the other side of the counter. Expecting some confused customer trying to order a dessert, Yuri straightened up, only to find a shock of blond hair before him.

“What're you doing here?” Yuri greeted, unable to stop the grin pulling at his lips.

“It's my lunch break,” Flynn explained. “I said I'd stop by sometime, didn't I?”

“Heh, thanks. If you want to order something, though, you'll have to go through them.” Yuri nodded to the girl at the cash register.

“I know. Just thought I'd say hi.”

Yuri slid the strawberry tart in its place, the lights of the display case coating it in a heavenly golden glow. “Anything going on after work?”

Flynn mused. “Well, I was mostly going to submit resumes to a few places.”

“Oh, finally moving into the big world?”

“Let's hope so.” Flynn sighed. “Why don't you drop by the shop later, once I finish my shift? I could use a break before I start on things.”

“It's a date,” Yuri teased. An idea was already forming in his mind. Blueberry scones were next, and Yuri wished he could snag one for himself. “Thanks for coming by, though. I needed a breather.”

“I have to admit, I'm not very fond of sweets.” Even so Flynn studied the case of desserts. “Maybe I'll try one, though. Just for you.”

“Go for the strawberry shortcakes. They're always a favorite.”

Flynn smirked. “Or are they _your_ favorite?”

“Why not both?” Yuri slid the last treat in place and let out a breath. “Well, anyway, gotta get back to work. Food isn't gonna bake itself.”

“Right. Have fun.”

“Goes without saying.”

Yuri slid the last treat into place and toted the rack into the kitchen. _That_ was unexpected. Flynn had probably texted before coming over, but with how busy life at the bakery kept him, Yuri could only afford a few short breaks each day. Especially now when people poured in during their own lunch breaks. It was give and take, pros and cons, but in all honesty Yuri found that the positives of his job outweighed the negatives. Come two o'clock the bakery had closed its front doors, everyone staying for the extra hour it took to wash down all the work areas and utensils they'd need tomorrow. By the end of it all his hands and shoulders had enough, ready for a hot shower and a nap.

With Judy at work until that evening, Yuri was free to stretch out and use the apartment as he saw fit. Often times he found himself back in the kitchen despite already working eight hours at the bakery, whipping up treats for the both of them to split. But not today. It was high time things were sorted out between him and Flynn and where they stood. After a long shower and a walk with Repede time had slipped away, already approaching the end of Flynn's shift. Donned in a leather jacket and helmet, Yuri fired up his motorcycle and made his way back downtown to the florist shop.

Yuri took a seat at the bench outside, the light of sunset pouring over potted plants and tinging their leaves gold. As he awaited Flynn breezes kissed his face, even moreso with his hair tied up to keep under his helmet. It was just past five, but he wouldn't mind staying there for a while in the light of the setting sun as spring bloomed around him.

“Thought I'd find you lounging around.”

In the bustle of cars and passersby Yuri hadn't even heard him approach. He cracked an eye open to find Flynn standing before him, blocking out the sun. “Yep, you know me.”

“What's with the getup?”

There was a softness to Flynn's voice—genuine curiosity.

“What do you think?” Yuri tapped the helmet at his side.

“Oh. I suppose you would have a motorcycle, wouldn't you.”

“Care for a ride?”

Flynn's eyes widened at his words. “Um, with you?”

“Yeah. I got enough room for another person.” Yuri held the helmet before him. “Might want this. Don't worry, I got a spare.”

A moment of hesitation passed before Flynn finally took the helmet in hand and followed him to where his motorcycle was parked. They'd be back later for Flynn to pick up his car. Yuri pulled out the spare helmet from its compartment and mounted the bike as Flynn slipped his own on. Finally he moved into place behind Yuri on the seat, holding tight to him while he fired up the engine. Soon they were off to the park nearby where Yuri oftentimes traveled with Repede. Flynn gripped him the whole ride as though afraid he might fly off. Must have been his first time on a motorcycle. But still, it was nice to have him close by, trusting Yuri enough to at least ride with him. Yuri pulled up to a parking spot and cut the engine, Flynn releasing him with hesitation and slowly stepping onto solid ground.

Yuri tugged his helmet off. “Enjoying yourself there?”

It took a moment for Flynn to slip out of his own and let out a sigh of relief. “I thought I was going to fall off.”

“You'll get used to it.” Yuri took the spare helmet and stored them in the compartment. “Come on, it's not far.”

Flynn caught up to him as Yuri started off, right at his side. They entered the tree-lined park, a large fountain in the center of it all, water running liquid gold in the sunset. Fewer people passed through with dinnertime approaching—which suited them just fine. Yuri brought them to another bench where they relaxed, quiet for a few moments, the bubbling water of the fountain reaching Yuri's ears.

“I used to come here with my mother,” Flynn spoke. “When I was little. It's been a while.”

“Really? I come here with Repede all the time.”

“I think there used to be flowers growing nearby. But it looks like they're gone now.” Even so Flynn gazed around, trying to discover if any remained. “It's still lovely, though.”

“We can come by here more if you want. Just let me know.”

“Maybe. That would be nice.” Flynn paused. “Was there any special reason you invited me?”

“Well...” Yuri stretched and folded arms behind his head. “I got to thinking about things. I know, totally not me.”

“Oh.” Flynn straightened up, realizing where the discussion was headed. “You mean us.”

“Do you think we have a chance?”

The rush of water filled the silence. Flynn gazed his way with brows raised in surprise, but his face soon softened, a nod topping it off. “I'd like to think we do. Back then, we didn't know what we really wanted. We were just kids. But now...” Flynn's eyes roved to the sky as clouds puffed by. “Well, there's no guarantee things won't end up like before. But we know better now.”

“Couldn't have said it better myself.” Yuri laughed. “You always were the more eloquent one.”

“Yuri...” He trailed off, eyes meeting his as something glinted in them, a shimmer of emotion—sympathy, perhaps. Flynn wanted to say more, but he kept the words to himself. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“For giving me another chance.” Flynn paused, twiddling with his fingers. “I think I might have been too overbearing. I always worried that it was my fault things ended up the way they did. I worried that my actions... might have affected you in some way.”

“You worry too much.” Yuri returned his gaze to Flynn. With the setting sun less light reached the park now, trees and fountain awash in a colder blue light. “We should probably head out, though. Before it gets too dark.”

“Oh, right. I still have to get my car.”

Flynn stopped him before Yuri could stand, hand gently gripping his arm, and Yuri turned him to see what was the matter. The hand moved up to his shoulder and Flynn leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. This time around Yuri found himself seeking Flynn out, returning the kiss and reaching for his other hand, fingers twining together at his knee. Flynn chased away the coolness setting in from the evening, Yuri wishing for a moment they could simply stay there. They pulled away, but Flynn rested his forehead to Yuri's as he let out a quiet laugh again, a telltale sign of embarrassment. Yuri gave him one last kiss before pulling Flynn to his feet and heading back to his bike, Flynn keeping hold all the while, both glad to have finally found one another again.


End file.
